The Secret of Aero
by xxFabulousOtakuxx
Summary: When the Asahinas get a new sister there are faced with the the challenges that come with it. Little did they know was the mayhap she will cause while she's there. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1:Back to The Root

"Are you sure Aero?"

"Yes June. I know I'm moving but you guys need to come if we're gonna do this."

"We're with you Aero were not gonna let you down."

"Yeah! We got your back."

"Thank you! What would I do without you guys?"

"Raissa, I swear to god if you say it-"

"You can do deez nutz."

"Raissa I will fucking kill you."

"Now is not the time, go pack are plane is comming in 5 hours!"

As four girls walked inside the airport, they walked arm in arm. "Wait." They stop looking at there friend. "Before we go we must promise eachother something." They huddled in a circle in order to hear her better. "No matter what, we are sisters. Nothing can stand in our way got it?" "Got it!" The three girls chorused back.

Walking up to the gate they showed there tickets and passports. "June Minendez?" Walking up to the counter, a tall girl with tan skin abd long brown hair stood in front of her with sparkling green eyes. "That's me." "Thank you for flying with us, here is your passport. Have a nice flight." Walking away she looked back at her friends signaling for them.

"Raissa Anna Marie?" Walking up to the counter next was a girl with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and high cheek bones. "Me." Heres your passport and have a good flight." Walking out, the next person walked up.

"Amber Evans?" "That's me." Walking up to the counter stood a black girl with medium black hair with half of it dyed blue and purple with large black eyes. "Heres your passport, and have a nice flight."

"Aero Asahina?" "Here!" Walking up to the attendents stood a girl with long red hair in pony tail, and droopy silver eyes. "Heres tour passport, enjoy your flight." Thank you."

Walking out side she met her 3 other friends, and boarded the plane. Sitting next to eachother they all looked out the window, seeing the city of New York get smaller.

'Finally were gonna have a family.'


	2. Chapter 2:Moving in

"Do you think they will like you?" Asked June who was sitting in the passenger seat of the taxi they were currently in.

"Of course they would like her she can turn up hard." Raissa said, rolling her eyes like it was the most odvious thing in the world. "And this is why I want to smack you sometimes Raissa." Amber said, sitting between Aero and Raissa, on the verge of killing one of them. "Hey calm down, I don't need to lose one if you before we get famous." Aero intergected before the back seat turned into a bloody war. "So who adopted you guys?"

"Well I get a single mom and 2 older brothers. They are probably gonna piss me off." June said.

"Be happy you only get 2 brothers, I'm stuck 2 other sisters. And a baby." Raissa countered

"Dont complain I get 4 brothers and 2 sisters." Amber added. "What about you Aero?"

"11 brothers and 1 sister. Talk about be surrounded by hormones. But, we must respect the fact that we are lucky. God knows how the kids back at the orphanage are doing." After a moment of silence, everyone thought how lucky they were to finally have someone to love.

"Do you guys want to come over to mine and meet all of them. It will probably get crazy." Aero asked. "Yeah, give us the address we'll come later." Amber responded giving eachother the information to there new homes.

After getting dropped of one by one, Aero was the last person left, getting out in front of the sunrise residence paying the cab driver before taking out her luggage from the trunk. "Thank you!" She waved before walking onto the property.

The first thing she saw was a large cherry blossom tree that had petals already falling. Although it was early spring the petals were in full bloom.

"Do you by chance, happen to be Aero?" Turning around she met with the sight of a tall man with soft brown hair, and a little boy with salmon colored hair. "Yes that's me." She awnsered. 'There probably one of my brothers.' She thought to herself. "Nice to meet you, I'm Masami the oldest brother and this is Wataru, the youngest." Looking down, the boy shyly hid behind his brothers back before looking at her with curious eyes. "It's nice to meet you too. Also I hope this isn't much of a burden to ask but my 3 friends are coming to visit later so would be okay if they came over?" After a moment of thinking he smiled and shook his head. "Sure I don't see why not. Here let me take your stuff to your room." Picking up the bag from her hand, he walked inside with Wataru and Aero trailing behind him.

Taking the elevator upstairs they step out into a hallway with a few doors. "This room is yours. When your ready to meet everyone just come down to the fifth floor. Okay?" "Okay thank you." Walking back to the elevator Masami left her alone.

Walking into the room she was met with a cream colored wall, and a bed with a stack of sheets. The only things inside the room was a bed, a dresser, a closet, and a desk. On the far side of the room was a large balcony. Stepping out she looked around to see she had a clear view of the court yard were the cherry blossoms were. "This might be my favorite spot." She murmured out loud not realizing it.

After a moment of silence, letting the scenery around her sink in, she walked back inside closing the glass door behind her, she started unpacking the very little boxes she had in her room. 'This should be quick.' Half an our later she had arranged everthing to her liking. 'I guess its time to meet everyone.' Leaving the comfort of her new room she walked outside and went towards the elevater. As she stood there waiting for it to open she didn't expect to see a fiery red head, and a brunette to be standing inside. Stepping inside, she looked at the both of them, waiting to introduce themselves. After a moment of silence and Aero looking at them expectantly, she just looked down dejected by there silence. "I'm Ema, nice to meet you." The brunet said finally introducing herself. "And this is Juli." Looking on the girls shoulder, she saw a squirrel with a big pink poc-a-dot bow. Finally hearing an introduction from one of the occupants in the elevator, she turned and looked at the red head waiting for him to speak. Instead the elevator was filled with another silence. Thankfully for Aero, the elevator door opened revealing a large balcony that overlooked a living room were 4 people sat. upon closer inspection she spots wataru and masami, accompanied by 2 more people. 'This might be interesting.' Aero thought to herself as the occupans heard the elevator ding signaling its departure from the floor. As the other two looked up at her, Aero can spot twin moles resting on there faces, which were exactly the same, one framed with snow white hair while the other was framed with dark black hair. As she made eye contact with them she could see the curiosity in there eyes. 'This could be interesting.' Aero thought as she stated to descend down te stairs to her new life.


	3. Chapter 3: A Few Brothers

**Welcome back guys I know it's been like 2year since I've updated I've actually just been on asianfanfics( I know I'm trash ) but now I'm back and be expecting updates not only for this story but for my other one called The Challenge. So let's get on with it.**

* * *

As she walked down the stairs she caught the attention of the other two occupants of the room. "Ah Aero! How do you like your room, if you want to change your wallpaper and such you can just tell us." Masamoi said as he motioned Aero to join them on the couch.

"No everything is fine. The room has a really nice view of the court yard i enjoy it very much." Aero replied smiling at him.

"Oh is this our new little sister?"

Looking up she noticed the twins were looking at her. " Yes i am Aero, its very nice to meet you" she said bowing slightly towards them. "There's no need to be so formal, just call me big brother." the grey haired twin replied as he slid towards planning to wrap his arms around her. Before he got the chance to do so however, the dark haired twin punched him in the back of his head.

"I apologize for my brothers behaviour. Im Azusa, and this fool," he said motioning towards his now pouting twin, "is Tsubaki."

"Azusa~" Tsubaki whined, rubbing the spot he was hit. "Why did you do that? I was just trying to show Aero some love~"

"Well your love is inappropriate so stop it and sit down." Azusa said sounding more like a mother than a brother.

"Well that was those two, there are more brothers but their either at school or work so for now let's wait." Masamoi cut in. "Aero tell us a bit more about yourself, i heard you are from America, what state are you from?"

"Im from New York. It's beautiful over there depending on were you go. I'm from the city but when i went to my first orphanage, i was moved upstate. But after sometime i was placed back in the city, and boy was that an adventure.

As aero lost time recounting her many adventures with her friends from the time she got locked in a storage room at school to the abandoned building that became her spot. By the time she realised it's been a hour since she came into the living room, an audiance has come to surrounded her, listening to her stories with interested eyes.

Realizing it would seem rude, she bowed to the rest of her new family. Reintroducing herself, she is introduced to 6 more of her brothers and Ema who she had meat earlier in the elevator. The other 2 brothers lived seperately while the other was busy working.

Pulling out her phone she checked the time realizing it was 5 and that her friends might plan on comming around this time. Looking over to masamoi, she asked if it was still okay for them to come. "Like i said earlier it's okay this is your home now. If you want your friends to come they can come." Smilling at his response, Aero left the room to text her friends. After sending out a mass text to there group chat, she was hit with immediate responses saying that they could come. Smilling, Aero decided to go to her room while she waited for them to arrive, deciding to take a quick nap since it had been such a tiring day for her.

Jumping on her bed she quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

 **Well thats it for this updates guys. I know i dissapeared but im back (/^_^)/. All comments are accepted, constructive critisism is welcomed (i know this is a mess but bear with me now). Have a nice day~**


End file.
